tellusvirfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial City of the Empire
The Imperial City of the Third Empire of Man, often shortened to the Imperial City or Teikokutoshi, is the capital of the Third Empire of Man and the seat of power of the Yamato. The floating city is located at the fork of the Shiano River in the middle of the Kokochiyoi Heartlands. The city proper has 13 districts with several offshoot districts surrounding it as well as the Imperial Undercity directly below the floating city. Geography The city is located in the middle of the Kojochiyoi Heartlands of the East Twin. It floats above the fork of the Shiano River. The surrounding area of the city and its Undercity have rich soil and bountiful harvests. Districts The city proper is split into 12 equal distinct districts surrounding a central 13th district. There are several offshoot "districts" that help the city maintain itself. Main Districts * Apothecary - A district dedicated to the research and development of new alchemical potions and poisons. A small university of alchemy has been established here. * Arena - A district that houses the largest arena in the East Twin, only rivaled by the arena in Lyonness. * Art - A district that most artists go to make their mark in the world. It houses the largest theatres and galleries in the world. This is also where noticeably where all of the brothels of the city are located. * Common - A district that houses the commoners of the Imperial City. The homes there are modest and functional. * Craft - A district where all of the crafts of the city are made. All blacksmiths, woodworkers, and craftsmen make and sell their wares here. * Government - A district where all government affairs regarding the city proper are conducted. Very little governance regarding the Empire happen here. * Imperial Palace - The central and largest district of the city. It houses the Imperial palace as well as all who keep supporting it. All issues regarding the Empire are handled in this district. * Market - A district where all minor and major purchases are made. Most merchants live and sell in this district. * Noble - A district where the nobility of the city, as well as the Empire, live and conduct business. * Ruined (Former Noble District) - A district that was destroyed during the times of the Dragon Inquisition. It was formally the district where the ancient nobles lived but it has since become the slums of the city. * Scholar - A district where all magic and research are conducted. Many of the most famous spell casters have been said to come to the great libraries that this district has. * Temple - A district where all of the world's religions are said to be worshipped. * University - A district where the University of the Empire is located. Offshoot Districts * Guard Towers - Not a proper district but a fundamental part of the city. There are two guard towers in each of the districts, connected by the walls separating the districts. The towers function as landmarks as well as where all of the Imperial Guard rest. * Trade - Not a proper district but is fundamental to the city. It is the surrounding wall that connects to the lower Undercity. It supplies the city with supplies as well as people. * Prison Towers - These towers are not literal towers but more so hanging buildings hanging under the each of the Guard Towers. They house the worst criminals of the Empire. Society The citizens of the Imperial City take great pride in their city and the ability to live there. While open to all to come up, many of the humans that live in the capital are what many would call sheltered from the woes of the world. The city takes care of its citizens and as such, not many suffer. Many try to ignore those living in the Ruined District. Customs N/A Religion Like most of the Great Cities, the capital houses temples of all known religions in the Temple District. Even religions devoted to the worship of evil powers, such as Beshaba or Cyric, are tolerated by the citizens and the Imperial Guard. Heraldry The city's coat-of-arms is a downward pointing tri-colored triangle with a black circle overlapping the bottom point on a great white shield. Government Structure The various empires of the past have always called this city as its capital. It has always been cared for by the Yamato and as such, they claim most of the duties of the city itself. That is not to say the other member clans of the Empire do not have influence in the going ons of the city but their voice is often drowned out by the Yamato. The Trinity appoints a Governor to run the city. To dissuade a total authoritative regime, the Trinity has allowed the citizens of the city to elect members of their respective nobility as administrators to help run the city. All human clans have at least one representative administrator that the council the Governor. Each of the 13 districts also has elected administrators that give council to the Governor. The Governor then appoints several officers to assist in the management of the city. City Officers of the Imperial City * Governor - The offical leader and face of the city. * Elected Administrator - A member of the Council of the Governor that is elected directly by citizens of the city. * District Administrator - A member of the Council of the Governor that is appointed by those running the various districts of the city. * Head of Coin - The city's chief treasurer and bookkeeper. * Head of Defense - The city's chief military advisor as well as the head of the Imperial Guard. * Head of Trade - The city's chief officer that oversees the entirety of the Trade District. * Head of Magic - The city's chief spellcaster and representative of the Scholar District and University District. * Head of West Twin Affairs - A newly formed role that oversees the affairs of the western continents' affairs and how it might affect the Empire and the city. The Head also represents any nonhuman races that live in the city. Taxes Due to the representation of the Elected Administrators, the taxes on the city are fair and just usually leaning on the progressive. Although some flat taxes due exist, mostly at the gates where visitors come in. Laws The Imperial City has a strict and complex legal code that consists of regulations and ordinances for each of the 13 districts as well as the other offshoot districts. By and large, the laws that govern the entirety of the city are few but those laws must and will be followed and enforced by the Imperial Guard. Each district has a set of codes and decrees that must be followed to a lesser extent. Anyone caught breaking any of the laws that govern the whole city is immediately apprehended and sent to the Prison Towers. The Keepers of the Key, a division of the Imperial Guard, hold the prisoners there until a proper and just punishment has been served. Crime Throughout the history of the city as well as the empires, many thieves guilds have risen and fallen in the Imperial City. The Road, the most infamous thieves guild in the East Twin, is said to have their headquarters somewhere in the city. Any crimes committed in the city almost always has something to do with the group. Foreign Relations As the seat of power for the Third Empire of Man, the Imperial City receives many foreign visitors. The Davok and the Mountain Dwarves of the West Twin frequent the city for diplomatic reasons as well as for personal ones. Every race of the world can be met in the city, even the rare Kethra Elf. The Kethra Elves' Nebesas are known to stop at the Imperial City not infrequently to stock up on supplies. Trade The Trade District of the Imperial City can be claimed to be one of the busiest and most successful trade centers in the Mortal Plane. Due to its nature as the capital of the Empire, many merchants, tradesmen, and servicemen go to the city to sell their wares and labor. Due to the fact that all trade is freely done and most things tolerated, business can be conducted with anyone as long as it is done in a non-harmful manner and an administrator present to oversee the transactions. Defenses The Imperial City has never fallen due to its floating nature. Many armies have tried and felled to siege its walls but none have succeeded. The only time that it was close to falling was during the Dragon Inquisition when several ancient dragons attacked the 13th district and forced it to fall into the Undercity beneath. Military While the Imperial Guard maintains law and order within the city limits, the city does not have a proper army. Due to that, the Governor, current and former, all have called upon the services of the Order of the Flaming Fist, a mercenary company based in the city. Effectively doubling the fighting force of the city. History Still writing this part. Sorry. Rumors & Legends N/A Inhabitants Population The population of the city has always been majority Humans, though other races such as the Halflings and Seara Elves live here as well. All races are known to take up some space in the megapolis. Notable Inhabitants * Suiko - The High Empress of the Empire * Naoki Inose - Current Governor of the City * King - The Wizard Saint of the Imperial City and the most powerful human in the Mortal Plane. * Eltan - Leader of the Order of the Flaming Fist * Nova - The head of the University of the Imperial City Appendix N/ACategory:Location Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:City states Category:City State